VR Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Flagger
Summary: A girl named Erika buys a virtual reality remake of OOT. Mix of game and manga storylines. T for violence and some language. In first person. This is one of my first fics. Please read and review!
1. The New Game

Hello, people. I really hope that some of you will like my story. It'll follow the basic storyline of OOT (game+manga), but it's done from my POV (though I made up the name I use in this story).

Summary: A girl named Erika buys a VR remake of OOT. What happens to her from when she starts the game to when she finishes it.

Contains violence, a bit of language, um...I dunno. Nothing too bad.

Disclaimer: I own Erika and the little nuances that I put in the story here and there. That's it. Please don't sue.

Without further ado, here is the first chapter.

* * *

I ran as quickly as I could into the game store. History had just been made today. The first ever virtual RPG game was finally out, and they couldn't have picked a better game to do. "The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time" could now be played in first person in a virtual reality format. The player wouldn't just control Link; they would BE Link. They'd actually be inside the game, controlling his every move. They'd actually be able to talk and interact with the characters. Needless to say, every Zelda fan in the world was thrilled to death about this game, including me.

The store was packed, but I wasn't concerned about there not being any copies of the game left. I had reserved one, so I was definitely leaving there with that game. The best part was I would have the rest of the day to play it. My parents and brother were going to be away at a college interview, so I'd have all the time that I needed to beat at least half of the game. If things went as planned, that is.

"Hi," I said when it was my turn at the desk. "I'm here to pick up my copy of 'Ocarina of Time.'" The guy working at the desk took out a notebook full of names.

"Your name?"

"Erika." The guy skimmed the list.

"Okay." He crossed off my name. "That'll be one hundred twenty nine dollars and fifty-seven cents." I passed him the money and he handed me the game. In my mind, I was cheering. "Have a nice day." I practically skipped out of the store and made my way back home, where I immediately hooked up the game to the TV in my basement.

Even though the game was a VR, you still had to hook it up to the TV. I guess that's so people on the outside can watch you and see what you're doing. There was a rumor that was flying around on the internet that when you pause the game, you can actually look out of the TV and see if anyone is watching you. You could even talk to them, which is especially good if someone out there is reading a walkthrough for you. Then again, there are several ways of handling the game, so you don't necessarily have to follow a walkthrough, anyway.

"Erika!" my mom called.

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving. Don't play that game for too long."

"I won't." I knew that was a lie, but I had to say it to get her off my back about it. I couldn't just say that I intended to play it all day, or she may have taken the game away and I'd have to wait to play it.

"Love you, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye," I called back. I heard the door close and I cheered. I finished hooking up the game, put the head piece on, made myself comfortable, and turned on the game. Immediately, my vision swayed. A moment later, I found myself inside the TV. I was dressed in Link's clothes, and when I looked in a mirror that the makers of the game had supplied in the main screen, I gasped. I looked exactly like young Link. _Sweet, _I thought. I looked behind me and saw my basement. It looked the way it always did. The exercise equipment lined the walls, and toys and junk were scattered all over the floor. _Home sweet home. _

I decided to start the game. "Start Screen," I said loudly and clearly. My voice sounded like a little boy's. I shuddered slightly. That was a bit too weird. The images around me changed to the typical file screen for most of the Zelda games. "New File." One of the three files opened.

"File name?" a female voice asked me.

"Link," I replied.

"File name: Link. Status: no items. Place: Kokiri Forest. Would you like to start?"

"Yes," I answered. Everything around me suddenly went black. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the image of a small village in a forest appeared below me, and a deep, booming voice began to speak.

"The Kokiri Forest," it said. "This is the dense forest which spreads in the East of the Kingdom of Hyrule." I could suddenly see children dressed in green walking around the village, going about their business. Each one had a small, white or green fairy flying close behind them. "Among the Kokiri Tribe which inhabits this area, each and every one possesses his own fairy. However, for some reason, there is a boy who doesn't have a fairy. His name is…Link."

Everything went black again for a second or two, then I started to feel raindrops falling from the sky. I was standing in front of the stone wall surrounding Hyrule Castle Town. The drawbridge was lowering slowly, and once it was completely down, I heard hoof beats. I saw a white horse running toward me, and I leapt aside, landing hard on the ground. The horse whinnied loudly, and in the split second before it had passed me, I saw that two people—one woman and one young girl that I knew was Zelda—were riding it. Zelda looked back at me. I heard more hoof beats behind me. I spun around to see a large black horse standing there. Sitting on its back was Ganondorf. He looked down at me and I felt a paralyzing fear shoot through me. _He looks so real!_ I thought, shocked. He raised his hand and I saw a purple energy building there. _Holy crap! Please let me wake up from this dream before I get roasted! _Thankfully, the moment that he shot the magic at me, I awoke.

"Finally! You're awake!" a voice said. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. A bright blue fairy was flying over me. "Sheesh! How can the fate of Hyrule possibly rest on the shoulders of such a lazy boy?" I wanted to tell her to shut up, but I knew that would get me nowhere.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I'm Navi!" she responded. "The Great Deku Tree sent me to get you! He's in trouble! You have to go see him, now!" The game told me that the Great Deku Tree was the guardian of the forest. The implanted information didn't surprise me. I had known that the game would tell you the information you need to know so you don't seem dumb to the characters with their artificial intelligence. Another thing that I found out from the internet.

"Great! Let's get over there, then!" I jumped out of my bed, already fully dressed. I walked out the door of the tree house and saw a girl running toward the base of my tree. The game told me it was Saria, my best friend.

"Hi, Link!" she said. "You got a fairy? That's great!"

"It sure is," I replied. _As long as she isn't as annoying in this game as she is in the original version of OOT, _I thought. _Otherwise, I might just kill her to see what'll happen. Then again, I might do that anyway. _

"He's been called to the Great Deku Tree," Navi explained.

"Really?" Saria asked. "That's great! Don't let me hold you up!" I nodded and ran past her. I found myself completely lost in a matter of seconds. I had no idea where I was going. The format of the Kokiri Village was entirely different.

"Uh, Navi?" I asked. "Where's the Great Deku Tree?"

"You don't know?" she asked, exasperated. I had to think of a quick excuse. I found one.

"I've never been there before," I said. She accepted that answer.

"It's over this way. Follow me." She flew off, and I had to run to keep up with her. Eventually, we reached a path through the trees that lead off into the forest. "The Deku Tree is down this path," Navi said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said, silently hoping that Mido wasn't going to stop me. I took a few steps forward and cursed under my breath. Sure enough, Mido and his two bodyguards stepped out from the trees to block my path.

"Hello there, half-person," Mido said. His voice was annoying enough to beat Navi's by a landslide. I saw that he had the Kokiri Sword strapped on his back.

"I have a fairy, moron," I replied, getting angrier at Mido by the second. He looked a little too smug for his own good. I thought came to me and I grinned. I could actually beat him up in this game.

"You have a fairy! Wha-?"

"Yeah. Let me pass. I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree." If he didn't let me pass—which I knew he wouldn't—I'd attack him for the fun of it. I didn't see any reason not to. His bodyguards wouldn't kill me. They'd get in too much trouble with the Deku Tree if they did. I had nothing to worry about.

"The Great Deku Tree summoned you?" Mido asked, looking angry. "He can't have! A person like you is too weak to go see him! I won't let you pass!" I didn't need another excuse for me to strike.

"Who're you calling weak, sissy-boy?" I demanded, knocking him over. I got as many punches in as I could before his bodyguards pulled me off of him.

"No one touches Mido and gets away with it!" the fatter of the two said. He took a swing at me, but I dodged. _This is fun! _I thought. _I can find out how the heath system works in this game! _Regrettably, the creators of the game had kept the heath system a secret. By the lack of hearts floating about my head, I figured that it was going to be a fight-till-you-drop kind of thing. I got a sudden idea.

"Pause!" I shouted. Everything froze and the typical Quest Status screen popped up. I didn't see any hearts anywhere on it, so that was out of the question. I looked at the items menu and saw, to my surprise, that I had the slingshot. _So, this is also based off the manga, not just the original OOT game, _I thought. _That's good. _"Un-pause." I was back to fighting against Mido and his bodyguards. A punch from the skinnier of the two skimmed my cheek, but I barely felt it. I kicked him in the stomach, and punched the other in the face. They both dropped, and I laughed aloud. This was too much fun.

"What're you laughing about?" Mido asked from behind me. I spun around, but I was too late. His fist connected with my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I fell backwards and landed on my back. He rained kicks on my stomach until he noticed something was wrong. I saw it, too. The leaves on the trees around us had suddenly begun to shrivel up and fall. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," I panted. I climbed up to my feet, shaking slightly. If I felt this way from a fistfight, then I really didn't want to know how I'd feel after a swordfight.

"They're just…dying," he said. The grass had begun to wilt, too.

"We need to get to the Great Deku Tree," I said. "Immediately!" Mido nodded and we both ran down the path into the forest, followed closely by our fairies.

* * *

What did you think of the first chapter? Reviewers get free invisible internet cookies! 


	2. Saving the Tree

Hello again! Time for the second chapter!

* * *

We arrived at the meadow where the Great Deku Tree lives a few minutes later. I was the first to get there, and right away I noticed that the Great Deku Tree was in trouble. "Great Deku Tree!" I cried. I stopped at his base and looked up at the face in the wood of the trunk. It was motionless.

"He's really cold," Mido pointed out, feeling his bark. "It's as if he's dead." _Did I waste too much time fighting with Mido? What'll happen now? _I placed my hand on a section of the bark and a huge, orange eye opened up above where my hand had touched. I cried out in surprise and jumped away from the bark. The eye belonged to a large, insect-like creature that was now jumping out of a hole in the Great Deku Tree's trunk.

"It's her!" Navi exclaimed. "She's the one who made the Deku Tree like this!"

"Stone…" the insect—which I knew was called Gohma—hissed. "Where is the stone? Give it to me!" She began digging furiously into the base of the Great Deku Tree's trunk, and a moment later, she had vanished, leaving behind a gaping hole large enough for me to enter.

"I'm going in," I said. I suddenly remembered that I had the slingshot, and I pulled it out. I looked back toward the trees and saw Saria standing there. Behind her was most of the Kokiri Tribe. Mido saw them, too.

"I'll go in, too," he declared, drawing the Kokiri Sword. We went inside the hole. It was pitch black, but once we were deep inside the Deku Tree, we saw light radiating from the wood surrounding us.

"At least we can see now," I said with a small shrug. Mido nodded. I saw a spider web and shuddered. I don't mind spiders, but their webs creep me out.

"There's a noise up ahead," Navi pointed out. I could hear it, too. It was some kind of scratching noise. We kept walking and we found ourselves in a large chamber. In the center of the room was Gohma. She was furiously digging into the floor, still muttering something about a stone. _She means the Kokiri Emerald, of course, _I thought. _Just like in the manga. This shouldn't be too difficult. _

Unfortunately, Gohma heard us enter the chamber. She stopped digging into the floor and reared up on her thick tail. "Should I curse you two, as well?" she asked herself aloud.

"How about not?" I replied, taking a few steps backwards, away from her eerie orange eye. "How about you just leave here and never come back?" She didn't like my idea.

"No," she hissed. I shrugged.

"Okay, then," I said calmly, loading a seed into my slingshot. "Have it your way." I shot it at her eye, but my aim was terrible and it bounced harmlessly off her armored body. I tried again, but missed. I suddenly wished I had practiced a bit with the slingshot before coming down here.

"Where is the stone?" she asked again, rushing toward me. _Damn!_ I thought as I ran away from her.

"Link, Mido's not moving!" Navi said. I looked back and saw that Mido was still standing exactly where he was before. Gohma charged at him, and I ran back and tackled him, getting him out of the way just in time.

"Just let me do this myself!" I said to him. He shook his head. There was a loud crash and a chunk of wood fell on my head. "Ow!" I cried, rubbing where it had landed. "I'll get that overgrown termite!"

Gohma seemed to have a similar idea. She charged at me, and I fired shot after shot at her, hoping that I would hit her eye, but none of the shots came anywhere close to their intended target. Eventually, I had only one seed left. She continued to charge at me, and I tried to get out of the way, but I had accidentally backed into a large spider web while I was trying to shoot her.

"Damn it!" I shouted, fighting with the web. I looked up and saw that Gohma was only a few feet from me, about to strike. A rock suddenly came from out of nowhere and struck Gohma in the eye. She was stunned long enough for me to get free from the web. With her eye only a few feet away, I figured I wouldn't get a better target. I loaded the last seed and fired. This time, I nailed her right in the center of her eye. She screeched loudly and vanished. I had beaten the first boss, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'll update after I get some more reviews! Please review! Invisible internet cookies for all of you that do!


	3. Explanations from a Dying Tree?

Hello again, peeps! My thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Invisible internet cookies for you!

Anyways, here's chapter three...

* * *

Mido and I just stood there and stared at the spot where Gohma had been. Both of us were breathing heavily and shaking. There was an awkward silence. I finally decided to break it. "That was fun," I said, trying to sound cheery. Mido looked at me like I was crazy. It was difficult for me to remember that he wasn't actually real. The graphics were so amazing that everything looked like it could exist outside of the game and no one would know the difference.

"Let's get out of here," Navi suggested. Mido and I nodded. We followed her back along the tunnel. Once we were back outside, all of the Kokiri that had been waiting there cheered. Saria ran over to us and hugged me.

"Link! I thought you would never come out!" _Alive, _I added mentally. I fought hard to repress a shudder. I was getting hugged by a girl. I was a girl. Not in the game, but in reality. In the game I was a guy: Link. . . .Whatever. Forget that I said anything.

"Yeah," I managed to say. I wiggled out of her embrace and looked up at the Great Deku Tree. The face in the trunk was moving, now.

"Link," the Great Deku Tree said. His voice was the same, deep voice that I had heard at the very start of the game. "You have done well to destroy Gohma. And you, Mido."

"Booyah," I said with a smile. "Better believe it!" I got weird looks from everyone, and I laughed nervously and shut up so the Deku Tree could continue speaking.

"Unfortunately, my life shall not return to normal," he continued. I feigned being shocked at this news.

"Great Deku Tree, you can't die!" Mido cried. There were murmurs of assent from the other Kokiri.

"Listen," he continued. "As I was being eaten by Gohma, I understood her intentions. She was under a spell, herself. The one using this evil power is a black king of the desert. His desire is to conquer Hyrule and make the Triforce his." I knew what the Triforce was, but my character didn't.

"The Triforce?" I asked.

"The sacred triangles left by the three Goddesses after they created Hyrule," the Deku Tree explained. "The Triforce contains the power to create the world reflected in the heart of those who touch it. If a person with a pure heart touches it, it will be a just world, but if a person with a devilish heart touches it, it will be a world conquered by evil.

"A horrible crisis is drawing near for Hyrule. That evil king must not touch it. However, with your courage, Link, surely you can kill his ambition."

"Lovely," I said, more to myself than to anyone else.

"Go to the Kingdom of Hyrule and find the princess who has been chosen by the Goddesses. Give this stone to her. Take this Kokiri Emerald that that man wanted to the point that he would curse me for it." The Kokiri Emerald appeared in front of me and I took it. Its beautiful green surface reflected the light in a way that made it seem like it was glowing. I pocketed it and looked back up at the Deku Tree.

"I…I believe in you," the Great Deku Tree continued. "Please, Link."

"I will. You can count on me," I replied with a cocky grin.

"Make a shield out of my remains…It should protect you from the evil in your path…Goodbye…." With that last word, the Great Deku Tree's face ceased to move and his leaves turned brown and began to fall.

"Sword, please," I said to Mido, holding out my hand. He didn't move. "Whatever." I snatched it out of his hands and used it to cut a strip off bark off the Deku Tree's trunk. I shaped it into a shield and, for the sake of randomness, carved the symbol of the Kokiri Emerald into the front. I wanted to carve a smiley face, but I didn't want everyone to think that I was nuts. A bit too late for that, though.

"C'mon, Navi. Let's get out of here." I began walking toward the path back to the Kokiri Village, but Mido stepped in my way.

"Keep the sword," he said. "I think you'll be needing it."

"Thanks," I said. _I would have taken it anyway. What a moron. _

"Just get out of here!" he said, moving out of my way. I grinned and began running down the path. "Come back some day!" he called after me. I knew that I would. The first temple when I'm adult Link will be here. He didn't know that, of course.

I kept running after I reached the Kokiri Village. Navi flew in front of me and led the way to the path that would lead out into Hyrule Field. I found myself at the bridge between the Village and Hyrule Field, and I turned around to see Saria standing there.

"I knew that you would have to leave the forest some day," she said sadly. "I want you to have this." She gave me a hand-carved ocarina. "Play it sometime and think of the forest."

"I will," I replied, taking the ocarina and putting it in my pocket. She smiled.

"Please come back some day."

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." She smiled and I noticed tears building in her eyes. _Puh-leeze. _I smiled back at her before running the rest of the way out of the forest.

* * *

Thanks a bunch for reading this. I'll update as soon as I can, and reviews do help a lot. No reviews no new chapters. Simple as that. Please review! Once again, invisible internet cookies for those of you who do!


	4. Food and a Phone Call

You people have no idea how lucky you are that I am actually updating as often as I am. Usually, it takes me days, weeks, or longer to update. You are VERY lucky. . .So review!

Here's chapter four...

* * *

"We need to head to Hyrule Castle," Navi said once we were out of the forest. I sighed. I had no idea where Hyrule Castle was. I could find it easily in the other game, but Hyrule Field in this game was a lot larger and very different. There were no pea hats around, so at least that was a plus.

"Which way's that?" I asked.

"Well, uh…" She paused when my stomach rumbled loudly. I was as surprised by this as she was. I didn't know that you could actually get hungry in this game. "Let's get you something to eat first."

"Like what? Those berries over there?" I asked, motioning toward a group of bushes at the edge of the forest. I walked over and picked one. It looked good, but the thought that they may be poisonous put all thoughts of me eating them out of my head. Until I got an idea, that is. "Hey, Navi. Try this berry." The fairy gaped at me.

"You're using me as a guinea pig!" she accused. I laughed.

"Okay, fine. I'll just wait until we get to the castle, then."

"That could be days from now. You really must eat something." I shrugged. I knew she was right. A sudden thought came to my head.

"Pause!" I shouted. The pause screen came up and I looked at the clock. It was 2:46 in the game and 3:37 in the real world. No wonder I was hungry. It had been over six hours since I had eaten last. "Save game," I said.

"Game saved," the voice from earlier responded.

"Turn off."

I found myself back outside of the game. As quickly as I could, I made myself some food and ate it. Before I could go back downstairs, though, the phone rang. "Hello?" I said when I picked it up.

"Hi! It's Kai. Is Dana there?"

"This is she. What's up?"

"Did you get the new Zelda game?"

"Of course. I've been playing it for the past four hours."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's great. It's so realistic." I looked at the game's box, which I had left sitting on the kitchen counter. "In fact…cool! There's a multiplayer option!"

"Really? I'm coming over!"

"Riiiiggghhhhttttt…" I replied. I knew my mother wouldn't approve of Kai coming over while she wasn't home. I knew that Kai's grandparents wouldn't mind, though. "I need to get back to the game. If you do come over, just sit in front of the TV. I'll check from time to time to see if you're there. Then, you can join in."

"Cool! Who would I play?" I grinned evilly.

"According to this, you'd have to be Navi." Kai groaned. "Better her than no one," I said.

"I'll get over as soon as possible."

"Sure. You do that. Bye." I hung up the phone and rushed back downstairs. "Now, where was I?" I hooked the equipment back up and, once again, I was at the main screen. "Start screen."

"Which file?" the game asked.

"Link."

"File name: Link. Status: one stone. Items: Kokiri Sword, Deku Shield, Slingshot. Place: Hyrule Field. Would you like to start?"

"Yes," I responded. Once again, I was back at the edge of the forest. I was still holding one of the berries.

"Are you going to eat it?" Navi asked. I had to think of some quick excuse for not eating it.

"Later. I'll pocket some of them and eat them on the way." She liked that answer. I picked some more of them and put them in my pocket. "Let's get moving." I may not have known where Hyrule Castle was, but I knew that I wouldn't find it by staying at the edge of the forest. "Navi, could you fly up higher and tell me if you can see the castle?"

"Sure." She flew up high into the air and looked around. "I see something in the distance, but I don't know if it's the castle."

"It probably is. Just lead the way."

Several hours later, the wall surrounding Hyrule Castle and the village was in sight. My feet were hurting from all of the walking, but I wasn't complaining. At least I was walking on grass.

The sun was almost down by the time we reached the drawbridge across the moat. I was pleased that it wasn't night yet. I knew that the makers of this game probably kept the stalchilds that wander the field at night in the game. I didn't want to have to fight them, and I probably wouldn't want to run from them, either. I'm lazy that way.

"We have to find a place to stay for the night," Navi said.

"We can be hobos and sleep on a street corner," I suggested.

"What're hobos?" she asked.

"Just forget that I said that." I glanced over the buildings in the village. "I think that's an inn. Let's see if they're any rooms available." I went inside. It was an inn, but judging by the amount of people in the lobby, a vacancy wasn't likely.

"Sorry, kid," the woman at the desk said. "We're full."

"That's okay," I replied. "I'll just go find a nice cozy alley to-"

"But I think I can find a place for you," she interrupted. "I'd hate to see a cutie like you end up sleeping on the street." _Score one for Link's cuteness, _I thought, grinning. "How does a storage room sound?"

"As long as it's dry, I really don't care."

"Okay. And since you're so cute, you can stay for free." _Score two for the cuteness!_

"Thank you," I said with a smile. She handed me the key and I rushed up to the room. It wasn't a five star room, but it would do. At least there was a bed in it.

"We got lucky," Navi said. I nodded. "I hope we get just this lucky tomorrow when we got to find the princess."

"We'd need a heck of a lot more luck for that," I said, yawning. "I'm going to sleep."

"Good night." To my disappointment, the moment I closed my eyes (and I mean this literally), it was morning.

"What?" I cried when Navi "woke" me up. "Can't this game actually let a person sleep!"

"Huh?" Navi asked, looking confused.

"Never mind. Let's get out there and find the princess."

* * *

phew Now that you've read it, I want to hear about it. Once again, reviewers get invisible internet cookies! 


	5. On the Path to Hyrule Castle

Hi. Chapter five is here. Sorry for the slight wait.

Here it is...

* * *

We exited the inn and found ourselves in the middle of a crowded market. "I hope we don't get stepped on," I said grimly, trying to force my way through the crowds so I could hopefully find the path that leads to the castle. "Though, I must admit, it's more of a worry for you than for me." Navi glared at me and I grinned. "Just a joke."

"Not a funny one," she said. That one sentence reminded me of my mom. Thinking of her reminded me that Kai was supposed to be coming over.

"Pause." I said. The pause screen came up and I looked behind me. Kai was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. "Un-pause." I was back in the crowded market with Navi.

"Link, I think I see the castle," Navi said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Over this way. Follow me." Easier said than done. She flew off into the crowd, and I was hard-pressed to keep up with her. Several times, I was knocked over by someone and had to climb on top of something in order to see where Navi had gone to. After several minutes of this, I caught up to her. She had stopped at a dirt-lined path that led off toward a huge building that I knew was the castle.

"Let's go," I said, beginning to walk down the path. Navi flew high into the air to keep lookout for guards. I continued walking along the path, running into nobody until I saw a young girl with long, reddish brown hair. It was Malon.

"Hi," she said when she saw me. "Are you heading to the castle?"

"Yeah, actually," I responded. _If she asks me to find her father, I'll kill her. _

"Would you mind looking for my father? He was delivering milk and hasn't come back yet." I considered slicing her to bits with my sword, but I remembered that I need to get Epona from her later on. "I'm Malon, by the way," she added. _I never would have guessed, _I thought sarcastically.

"I'll look for him, but I'm not guaranteeing anything," I responded.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Link."

"Well, thank you, Link. If you do find him, could you tell him to come home? I'll be waiting for him there."

"I will," I said.

"Thanks," she said. She walked down the path toward the market and I sighed. I was hoping that Nintendo wasn't going to force the players to do anything nice for the people in the games. Aw well.

"That was a kind thing for you to offer to do," Navi commented. She had flown down so she could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yeah. Wanna hear a not-so-nice thing that I could offer to do to you?" I said back to her, grinning evilly.

"No thanks," she replied hastily. "Let's get to the castle." She flew back up into the air and I continued walking. I found the path blocked by a huge gate. I could have slapped myself. I walked back down the path to where I saw Malon and examined the stone wall that lined the path on the right side. There were a few vines there that looked strong enough for me to climb up.

"I'm climbing," I said, mostly to myself. I seized one of the vines and began to climb. It wasn't too difficult. With my real body, I would have been utterly spent before even reaching the halfway point, but with this body, I made it to the top with ease. From up here, I could see exactly where all the guards were patrolling on the other side of that gate.

"Not bad for thinking of that by yourself," Navi commented.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid," I responded.

"If the shoe fits."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." I walked along the wall until I reached the stone walkway that went over the gate. I saw the ladder that led to the ground behind the gate and climbed down it. I motioned for Navi to fly down to me so I could talk to her. "I want you to show me exactly where the guards are," I told her. "I want to make it to the castle without attracting any attention."

"Sure thing," she said, flying back up into the air. She looked around a bit before flying straight ahead. I followed her. She turned left and I followed her again. I kept on following her until I reached another stone wall. This one had small handholds that I could use to climb up it. I was suddenly very grateful for all of the times that I had gone rock climbing.

Once at the top, I continued following Navi until I was at the edge of the wall. About twelve feet down was nice, soft, cozy…stone floor. I checked this side of the wall for handholds and found none. Lovely.

"Navi," I said. "Is there any other place for me to get down?"

"Nope," she responded. "Not unless you wish to get caught by the guards."

"Great." I gulped. "I'll just, uh, jump then." After taking a few deep breaths, I jumped down to the stone floor. It wasn't pretty. My feet hit the ground, but the rest of me kept going forward. I wound up smacking my face against the ground. Ow.

"Link! Are you okay?" Navi asked. I groaned in response. At least I had enough sense to turn my head to the side was I didn't break my nose. "Link!"

"I'm okay, I think." I forced myself up off the ground and felt the side of my face. I wasn't bleeding, but I would end up with a nice bruise soon. "Let's just go find the princess."

* * *

That was chapter five. Please review. Reviewers get invisible internet cookies. Reviews more story. Yada yada yada. You know the drill. Review.


	6. Move It, Fatty!

Hello again! I have to say, I'm having an absolute ball writing this story for you all. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. Anyways, here's chapter six:

* * *

I walked along the castle with Navi hovering at my side. When I reached the spot where you were supposed to enter the castle in the older version of the game, I sighed. There was a fat guy snoozing in the spot where I would need to push some crates in a few minutes.

"Time for you to wake up, fatty," I said, nudging him with my foot.

"That's not very nice," Navi scolded, but I didn't care. "You have to wake him up."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" I snapped at her. "Do you think I'm poking him for my own amusement? . . . Don't answer that." I walked away from him and over to one of the crates of milk. I gave it an experimental shove. I didn't move. I put a lot more force behind it and I finally got it to move about an inch. "He can't be much heavier than these crates," I said, thinking out loud. "I wonder…" I pushed the crates so that they would make a nice brace and I turned to the sleeping fatty. _Time to give Talon a nice little wake-up call, _I thought with a smirk.

I sat down with my back against the crate and positioned my legs so they could push against Talon. Taking a deep breath, I pushed as hard as I could with my legs. Talon rolled in the direction and I wanted him to and fell into the moat. The moment he hit the water, he woke up.

"What the-? Where am I? Wha-?" He treaded water as he looked up at the sun. "Malon! I've left her alone all this time? She's gonna kill me! I gotta get home!" He swam as quickly as he could to the edge of the moat and ran down the road back toward the village.

"Heh. That was amusing," I said, getting up.

"Very unconventional," Navi commented. I nodded and proceeded to push the crates so that they would make a bridge across the moat. Navi just hovered and watched as I made it to the other side and stood by a small opening into the castle where the water for the moat was flowing out of.

"I'm going in," I told her before I crawled through the hole and into the castle. I found myself in the same garden from the game. The only difference was that I could actually see what was going on. Stupid camera angles in the old version…

"There are guards in here," Navi said once she had flown through the opening and joined me. _Thank you, Captain Obvious. _I walked along a hedge until I saw a guard, hid, and waited until the coast was clear again. I continued to do this until I had passed all of them.

"That was easy," I said, grinning confidently. We went under an archway into the main garden area where I saw a young girl wearing a cute pink dress standing there. "Uh, hi," I said as I approached her. "Are you Princess Zelda? I'm Link." She turned around, startled, but she relaxed when she saw me.

"Green clothes and a fairy?" she said, looking quizzically at me. "Are you from the forest?"

"Yeah," I replied. "And I have this." I pulled out the Kokiri Emerald, thinking it might be a good idea to speed things along. Otherwise, she would have asked to see it, and a few moments of my life would have been wasted. Not like they weren't already being wasted by playing this game.

"The Spiritual Stone of the Forest!" she exclaimed happily. "You _are_ the boy from my dreams!" If I hadn't already known that was coming, I would have been seriously creeped out.

"Your dreams?" I asked, deciding to play the game as it was meant to be played. I had played dumb several times already, so one more time couldn't hurt.

"Yes," she responded. "In my dream, a boy with a fairy and a green stone came out of the forest and made the dark clouds over Hyrule go away. I think that boy was you."

"That's…cool," I replied, unable to think of anything else to say. Zelda smiled.

"Look into this window," she said, motioning toward a small window that was behind her. "There's a man talking with my father that I think is the dark clouds from my dream. The man is Ganondorf. He's the king of the Gerudos who live in the desert." I walked up to the window and looked in. Sure enough, there was Ganondorf. He kneeled before the king and shot a glance over at me. _Sheesh! His eyes are so creepy! _I thought.

"He saw me," I stated, taking a few steps back from the window.

"That's alright. He has no idea what we're planning." I was tempted to say "'we?' What 'we?'" but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, hoping that she would cut right to the chase.

"We need to find the other two Spiritual Stones," she explained. "If we get them before he does, then we can keep the door to the Sacred Realm from opening. You find the stones, and I'll keep the final key," she pulled out a powder blue ocarina, "out of Ganondorf's hands. The Ocarina of Time."

"Where are the other two stones?" I asked. I knew that the stones were with the Gorons and the Zoras, but I didn't know where _they_ were in this game.

"One of them is with the Gorons on Death Mountain," a voice said from behind me. I spun around to see a woman dressed in armor standing behind me.

"Hi, Impa!" Zelda said. "This is Link! He's the boy that I saw in my dream! He's going to help me find the Spiritual Stones!"

"You said that one was with the Gorons," I said to Impa. She nodded.

"As for the other Spiritual Stone, I am not sure." _Fat lot of help you are, _I thought.

"Can you direct me toward Death Mountain?" I asked.

"Certainly." She looked over at Zelda. "Are you finished talking with him?" Zelda nodded. "Alright. Follow me." She walked out of the courtyard and I followed her.

"Good luck, Link!" Zelda shouted after us.

"Thanks!" I called back. I knew that I was going to need it.

* * *

That was chapter six! Invisible internet cookies for all of you who review! The next chapter will be based mostly off the manga, so don't be all "you did this part wrong" about thenext chapter, okay? Awesome. Bye bye now!


End file.
